Creation of a Monster
by Disciplinary-Committee-Chief
Summary: Tharja, sensing the darkness within Robin, plans to use his body to create a being of great dark potential


Tharja's slender frame cast a long shadow over the bed. Clad in her usual dark mage attire, she waited until midnight's stroke to seek the tent of a certain someone, and was now rewarded with the sight of the person gently snoring underneath their quilt.

Doing this brought her mind back to the weeks spent feverishly stalking her now-husband, Robin. Her tactician was a gentle man, not quite her usual style, but something about him drew Tharja towards him with a single-minded recklessness. Tharja had an inner sense for detecting the "darkness" within a person's heart, and this is what Tharja found most attractive in a mate. Other soldiers in the army, such as Gregor, Henry and Libra, had inner feelings of regret and remorse and sadness and abandonment indeed. Such emotions made Tharja's legs feel like jelly when in their presence, but the sensation Robin's heart emitted was far more horrific. Deep within Robin, there was an area inside that did nothing but radiate shadow. Just being near something like it drove Tharja mad with lust, and every time they had to part Tharja left with soaked smallclothes.

It was Robin's meekness that made such an internal and external contrast so exciting. When Tharja attempted to court her husband, he always accepted her company graciously, if not nicely, but the soul within him growled like a wild beast, ready to snap at any intruder crazy enough to come close. It was taboo in both Ylisse and Plegia to have intimate relationship before marriage, but Tharja had hardly cared for Gods or laws in the first place. The first time the sleeping Robin entered Tharja was a moment of sheer bliss, an act which brought her near-instant orgasm. With each thrust, she felt the beast within Robin bite into her, sending waves of dark pleasure to coarse through her very being.

Most of the males in the army were in the vanguard - physical fighters. Tharja had always seen the men training shirtless in the fields, working their swordplay with battle-scars visible for all to see. Robin, as tactician and mage, rarely fought in the front line, and his undamaged body was another interest Tharja had. She enjoyed sliding her long palms across the length of Robin's torso, toned but not muscled, and resting her hand against his heart, which beat fast as Tharja bounced up and down on his cock.

She brought his hands to her face, suckling each finger in sequence. She often had watched from afar as Robin flicked through his tomes and books of military strategy with a dainty poise, fingering herself imagining Robin's own inside her, repeating the same motion in her begging pussy. Next, she brought them down upon her breasts. Her breasts were Tharja's greatest assets. Though disgusted, it always felt like a source of pride as Nowi talked endlessly on them being considered the best in the army. Indeed, just as was said, they were "white as snow and soft as pillows", and they belonged to Robin, and Robin alone. His fingers were in Tharja's control now, circling her soft areola. Such a gentle motion sent Tharja into frenzy - it took everything she had to keep from screaming. She bit her lip imagining how Robin would react if he woke up. She feared rejection. But, of course, that wouldn't happen. Robin was too far gone, kept in slumber by Tharja's curse. It was a troublesome brew to make, and Tharja had to take deep whiffs of the locks of hair she had stolen from him before she could bring herself to throw it into the cauldron. But her patience had been rewarded, and now she had unlimited access to the hairs on his head. She brought her face down upon them, taking long breaths of the scent from his freshly-washed hair.

It was a long time before Tharja changed position, enchanted by the smell akin to one of her curses, but brought her body further up the bed, with her breasts hanging firmly above Robin's face. Steeling herself, she lowered one down to Robin's mouth, and gasped with excitement as he took it like a baby. With each suck Tharja felt her nipple get wetter and harder, and once again she was brought close to a dangerously loud moan.

Throughout all this, Robin's penis remained inside her. She had brought him down to a steady motion, slowly bucking until she could feel him against her womb and then slowly releasing. Her pleasure never ceased, and she could feel her orgasm near, so she picked up her pace. His dick was slick with his and Tharja's juices, so going fast was an easy task for Tharja as she leaned against his face. She forced her tongue inside his mouth, gently trailing her tongue across the length of his own. This position continued until Tharja's motion become erratic and careful. She brought her lips from Robin and lifted her neck up, sounding a silent cry as his dick shot inside her. She felt it deep within her, filling up her womb to its maximum capacity. She had to clutch his neck for support as her strength left her, almost choking him, as she released her own orgasm, mixing with Robin's semen.

After her energy came back, Tharja stopped straddling him, and rolled beside him. She lifted her legs high in the air, locking them so as to face the tent ceiling. She would not allow any leftover cum to leave her, she needed this evil essence, and if she had to carry his baby, then so be it. She sat in the dark, gasping for breath as she felt his fluids slosh inside her.

Once she was confident it had stayed within her, she rested her legs back down on the bed. Despite all this, it was testament to the will residing in Robin that it still spiralled Tharja into a state of need. She couldn't help sticking two fingers back inside herself, rapidly pumping in and out of her drenched vagina. She continued in this vain for about half an hour before more juices left her, leaking onto the bed.

Satisfied, Tharja got up, dressed and turned to leave the tent. Her mind wandered back, however, and she stared at Robin's dick, still erect. She took pity on him and returned to the bed's end. His penis was fighting against the bands of his smallclothes, hard and ready for more. Robin had been so kind to her that it would be an embarrassment to leave him wanting. She removed his underwear, revealing the monster was as erect as ever. Their earlier escapades removed the need for any lubrication, and she immediately set to work on wrapping her hands around his shaft. Her thumb wiped at the cum left to dribble down to his pubes while her other four continued to rub along the length facing her. Her other hand fondled his testes, tickling their underside to stimulate the shaft which continued to grow above. Of course, this was just foreplay for the hunger as Tharja put her mouth around his head, before fully engulfing his entire length. She tipped her head in a rhythmic motion, tasting all the down and occasionally stopping to lap at the head. She removed her other hand and reached down to claw at her own dripping entrance. Her long nails scratched inside her, stretching to accommodate as many fingers as physically possible, intensifying the rate with which she took in his cock. She felt his balls begin to tense up and began stroking the shaft again, this time with her tongue. She licked the length, steadily dragging from the base all the way up the tip, until semen burst from the end of Robin's dick once again and leaked down the sides. Tharja didn't like to waste, however, and promptly began collecting the leftover juice, savouring the sweet taste as it went down her throat.

Tharja walked casually from the tent, swaying her thick hips with each step, confident that she now bore his child, and prayed it contained the demonic presence that Tharja had so been fixated on.

Many days later, Tharja's prayers were answered with the appearance of Noire, her daughter, who, like Chrom's Lucina, hailed from a broken future. Indeed, Noire was a beautiful creature, with a prominent chest that made even Tharja jealous. Tharja cared not for her endowment, only for her nature. Her heart sank after Noire showed herself to be merely a clumsy and timid girl, the polar opposite of which Tharja hoped. She cursed her future counterpart for bearing such a weak child, but this changed when Noire's attitude turned sour. Tharja felt a great rush of darkness unlike any other when this other Noire spoke, and her threats made Tharja's nether regions gush. This was the demon Tharja hoped to create, a vessel of enormously dark magical energy, and vowed to sneak into her tent one of these coming nights to test the true sexual potential of a young women cursed with demonic power...


End file.
